Various types of spanner wrenches are available today for loosening or tightening large or oversize objects. The typical spanner wrench has a projection or hook at one or both ends of the head for engaging with a corresponding device on the object to be turned. Such wrenches generally satisfy most applications but now and then a unique problem presents itself wherein a particular tool is needed. Such is the case for a rod guide cap which fits over the end of a hydraulic cylinder and physically retains the piston rod in position. These rod guide caps come in various sizes to fit the different diameter cylinders. Generally, the caps are three or more inches in diameter and are tightened down in place under a high torque force. This large torque force requires an equal or greater force to remove the caps, especially when the caps become rusted onto the hydraulic cylinders.
Due to the unacceptability of current spanner wrenches to turn rod guide caps, either due to slippage, breakage, or size limitations, a new specially designed adjustable spanner wrench has been invented.
The general object of this invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable spanner wrench. A more specific object of this invention is to provide an adjustable spanner wrench for rotating hydraulic cylinder rod guide caps.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable spanner wrench which is both durable and inexpensive.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable spanner wrench with replaceable hardened tool tips.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustable spanner wrench designed for heavy duty use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following description and the drawings.